leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Summoner icon/Events
Player Rewards Honor :Distributed to players who earned the corresponding Honor Ribbons in the first Honor system. http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/game-updates/features/old-honor-rewards Old Honor Rewards ProfileIcon3014.png| ProfileIcon3013.png| ProfileIcon3016.png| ProfileIcon3017.png| ProfileIcon3015.png| Pick 'em ;Worlds 2015 ProfileIcon0936 Poro Wizard 1.png|Wizard Poro 1 ProfileIcon0937 Poro Wizard 2.png|Wizard Poro 2 ;Worlds 2016 ProfileIcon1376 Poro Wizard 3.png|Wizard Poro 3 ProfileIcon1377 Poro Wizard 4.png|Wizard Poro 4 ;Worlds 2017 ProfileIcon3008.png|Wizard Poro 5 ProfileIcon3009.png|Wizard Poro 6 Positive Play ;Snowdown 2012 ProfileIcon0539.png| ;Positive Play 2015 ProfileIcon0774.png| Ranked 2016= ;Season 2016 ;Bronze ProfileIcon1395.png|Solo ProfileIcon1396.png|3v3 ProfileIcon1397.png|5v5 ;Silver ProfileIcon1398.png|Solo ProfileIcon1399.png|3v3 ProfileIcon1400.png|5v5 ;Gold ProfileIcon1401.png|Solo ProfileIcon1402.png|3v3 ProfileIcon1403.png|5v5 ;Platinum ProfileIcon1404.png|Solo ProfileIcon1405.png|3v3 ProfileIcon1406.png|5v5 ;Diamond ProfileIcon1407.png|Solo ProfileIcon1408.png|3v3 ProfileIcon1409.png|5v5 ;Master ProfileIcon1410.png|Solo ProfileIcon1411.png|3v3 ProfileIcon1412.png|5v5 ;Challenger 1 ProfileIcon1413.png|Solo ProfileIcon1414.png|3v3 ProfileIcon1415.png|5v5 ;Challenger 2 ProfileIcon1416.png|Solo ProfileIcon1417.png|3v3 ProfileIcon1418.png|5v5 ;Challenger 3 ProfileIcon1419.png|Solo ProfileIcon1420.png|3v3 ProfileIcon1421.png|5v5 |-|2015= ;Season 2015 ;Bronze ProfileIcon0950.png|Solo ProfileIcon0951.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0952.png|5v5 ;Silver ProfileIcon0953.png|Solo ProfileIcon0954.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0955.png|5v5 ;Gold ProfileIcon0956.png|Solo ProfileIcon0957.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0958.png|5v5 ;Platinum ProfileIcon0959.png|Solo ProfileIcon0960.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0961.png|5v5 ;Diamond ProfileIcon0962.png|Solo ProfileIcon0963.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0964.png|5v5 ;Master ProfileIcon0965.png|Solo ProfileIcon0966.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0967.png|5v5 ;Challenger 1 ProfileIcon0968.png|Solo ProfileIcon0969.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0970.png|5v5 ;Challenger 2 ProfileIcon0971.png|Solo ProfileIcon0972.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0973.png|5v5 ;Challenger 3 ProfileIcon0974.png|Solo ProfileIcon0975.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0976.png|5v5 |-|2014= ;Season 2014 ;Bronze ProfileIcon0714.png|Solo ProfileIcon0723.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0732.png|5v5 ;Silver ProfileIcon0715.png|Solo ProfileIcon0724.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0733.png|5v5 ;Gold ProfileIcon0716.png|Solo ProfileIcon0725.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0734.png|5v5 ;Platinum ProfileIcon0717.png|Solo ProfileIcon0726.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0735.png|5v5 ;Diamond ProfileIcon0718.png|Solo ProfileIcon0727.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0736.png|5v5 ;Master ProfileIcon0719.png|Solo ProfileIcon0728.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0737.png|5v5 ;Challenger 1 ProfileIcon0720.png|Solo ProfileIcon0729.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0738.png|5v5 ;Challenger 2 ProfileIcon0721.png|Solo ProfileIcon0730.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0739.png|5v5 ;Challenger 3 ProfileIcon0722.png|Solo ProfileIcon0731.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0740.png|5v5 |-|2013= ;Season 2013 ProfileIcon0581.png|Bronze ProfileIcon0582.png|Silver ProfileIcon0583.png|Gold ProfileIcon0584.png|Platinum ProfileIcon0585.png|Diamond ProfileIcon0586.png|Challenger |-|2012= ;Season 2012 ;Bronze ProfileIcon0513.png|Solo ProfileIcon0509.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0510.png|5v5 ProfileIcon0511.png|All queues ; ProfileIcon0518.png|Solo ProfileIcon0514.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0515.png|5v5 ProfileIcon0516.png|All queues ; ProfileIcon0523.png|Solo ProfileIcon0519.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0520.png|5v5 ProfileIcon0521.png|All queues ; ProfileIcon0528.png|Solo ProfileIcon0524.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0525.png|5v5 ProfileIcon0526.png|All queues ; ProfileIcon0532.png|Solo ProfileIcon0529.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0530.png|5v5 ProfileIcon0531.png|All queues |-|2011= ;Season 2011 ProfileIcon0512.png| ProfileIcon0517.png| ProfileIcon0522.png| ProfileIcon0527.png| Events Calendar Events ;April Fools 2014 ProfileIcon0654.png| ;April Fools 2015 ProfileIcon0785 The Thinking Manatee.png| ;April Fools 2016 ProfileIcon1111 Draaaaven.png| ProfileIcon1112 Draven Winion.png| ;April Fools 2017 ProfileIcon1627.png| ;Harrowing 2012 ProfileIcon0503 Spiteful Specter.png| ProfileIcon0504 Death Mask.png| ProfileIcon0505 Vengeful Wraith.png| ProfileIcon0506 Deadfall Treant.png| ProfileIcon0507 Baleful Grasp.png| ;Harrowing 2013 ProfileIcon0575 Iceborn Keeper.png| ProfileIcon0576 Spirit of the Altar.png| ProfileIcon0577 Tomb Angel.png| ProfileIcon0578 Vilemaw.png| ProfileIcon0579 Morellonomicon.png| ;Harrowing 2014 ProfileIcon0710.png| ProfileIcon0711.png| ;Harrowing 2016 ProfileIcon1389 Doomed Minion.png| ProfileIcon1390 Evil Pumpkin.png| ProfileIcon1391 Little Devil Teemo.png| ;Lunar Revel 2013 (Snake) ProfileIcon0541.png| ProfileIcon0543.png| ProfileIcon0544.png| ProfileIcon0545.png| ProfileIcon0542.png| ;Lunar Revel 2014 (Year of the Horse) ProfileIcon0603 Year of the Horse.png| ProfileIcon0604 Icon of the Lunar Goddess.png| ProfileIcon0605 Icon of the Warring Kingdoms.png| ProfileIcon0606 Icon of the Dragonblade.png| ;Lunar Revel 2015 (Year of the Goat) ProfileIcon0771 Year of the Goat.png| ;Snowdown 2012 ProfileIcon0535.png| ProfileIcon0536.png| ProfileIcon0537.png| ProfileIcon0538.png| ProfileIcon0540.png| ;Snowdown 2013 ProfileIcon0588 Giftwrapped Poro.png| ProfileIcon0589 Bad Gingerbread Veigar.png| ProfileIcon0590 Slay Belle Surprise.png| ProfileIcon0592 Santa Gragas Cookie.png| ProfileIcon0591 Snow Teemo.png| ;Snowdown 2014 ProfileIcon0590 Slay Belle Surprise.png| ProfileIcon0748 Icon of the Poro King.png| ProfileIcon0749 INCOMING PORO!.png| ;Snowdown 2015 ProfileIcon0981.png| ProfileIcon0982.png| ProfileIcon0983.png| ProfileIcon0984.png| ;Snowdown 2016 * Event Participation ProfileIcon1440 Snow Day Scuttler.png| ProfileIcon1441 Poro King.png| * Hextech Crafting ProfileIcon1439 Jolly Penguin.png| ProfileIcon1442 Gingerbread Man.png| ProfileIcon1443 Re-Gifted Amumu.png| ProfileIcon1445 Poro Snax Lover.png| ;Sugar Rush 2014 ProfileIcon0684 Hextech Hard Candy.png| Code Distribution ;Championship Riven ProfileIcon0508.png| Community Events ;Lunar Revel 2014 (Year of the Horse) : Win games with one of the temporary icons to earn points for that faction. At the end of the event, each Region will permanently unlock the icon of the faction that earned the most points. ProfileIcon0607 Chosen Path Truth.png|Chosen Path: Truth (Temporary) ProfileIcon0608 Chosen Path Power.png|Chosen Path: Power (Temporary) ProfileIcon0609 Chosen Path Freedom.png|Chosen Path: Freedom (Temporary) ProfileIcon0610 Path of Truth.png|Path of Truth ProfileIcon0611 Path of Power.png|Path of Power ProfileIcon0612 Path of Freedom.png|Path of Freedom ;Order vs. Chaos event ProfileIcon1670.png| ;Pool Party 2015 ProfileIcon0870 Pool Party Zac.png| ;LAN-LAS Servers 3rd Anniversary ProfileIcon1219.png| Story Events ;Freljord 2013 : Win 10 games with one of the temporary icons to permanently unlock that icon. Only one can be permanently unlocked, and you may work toward any of the other icons before the event ends - but starting progress on another icon will remove all previous progress. ProfileIcon0546 Avarosan.png|Avarosan ProfileIcon0547 Winter's Claw.png|Winter's Claw ProfileIcon0548 Frostguard.png|Frostguard ;Shurima 2014 ProfileIcon0688.png| ProfileIcon0689.png| ProfileIcon0690.png| ProfileIcon0691.png| ;Bilgewater 2015 - You may only earn one icon from each act. ProfileIcon0897 Act 1 Reunion.png| ProfileIcon0898 Act 1 The Job.png| ProfileIcon0899 Act 2 Taking a Dive.png| ProfileIcon0900 Act 2 Above the Abyss.png| ProfileIcon0901 Act 3 Setting Things Right.png| ProfileIcon0902 Act 3 Lessons in Power.png| ;Piltover 2016 ProfileIcon1448 Piltover.png| ;Zaun 2017 ProfileIcon1449 Zaun.png| ;Demacia 2017 ProfileIcon1594 Demacia.png| Promotions Champion Releases ; ProfileIcon2087.png|Shadow Assassin ProfileIcon2088.png|Darkin Rhaast ; ProfileIcon3025.png|Ornn ; and ProfileIcon1633 Gift of Magic.png| ProfileIcon1634 Blazing Feathers.png| Skins Releases ;Arcade 2017 ProfileIcon2095.png|New Level ProfileIcon2096.png|Gold Edition Baron ProfileIcon2097.png| ;Battlecast 2014 ProfileIcon0742 Glorious Evolution.png| ;Dark Star 2017 ProfileIcon1639 Corruption.png| ProfileIcon1642 Cosmic Ruins.png| ;Omega Squad 2017 ProfileIcon2089.png|Omega Squad Recruit ProfileIcon2090.png|Omega Squad Veteran ;Order vs. Chaos event * Completing Missions ProfileIcon1665.png|Dawnbringer ProfileIcon1666.png|Nightbringer * Redeeming Tokens ProfileIcon1661 Daybreak.png|Daybreak ProfileIcon1663.png|Dawnblade ProfileIcon1667.png|Order ProfileIcon1662 Nightfall.png|Nightfall ProfileIcon1664.png|Nightblade ProfileIcon1668.png|Chaos ;PROJECT 2016 ProfileIcon1233 PROJECT Ashe First Strike.png| ProfileIcon1234 PROJECT Ekko First Strike.png| ProfileIcon1235 PROJECT Katarina First Strike.png| ;Star Guardian 2016 ProfileIcon1381_Mark_of_the_Star_Guardian.png| ;Star Guardian 2017 Missions ProfileIcon3024.png|New Horizon ProfileIcon3147.png|Legendary Guardian Other ;Beta Test ProfileIcon0533.png| ProfileIcon0534.png| ProfileIcon0553.png| ProfileIcon1394 LCA.png| ;Dominion Retirement ProfileIcon1110 Dominion.png| ;Featured game modes ProfileIcon0664 Mirror Mode.png| ProfileIcon0673 Doom.png| ProfileIcon0781 Nemesis Draft.png| ;Impact Challenge ProfileIcon1299 Impact Challenge.png ;Riot Games Inc. 10th Anniversary ProfileIcon1301 10 Year Anniversary Poro.png|10 Year Anniversary Poro ;Summoner's Rift Visual Update ProfileIcon0712.png| ProfileIcon0713.png| ;Team Builder ProfileIcon0657 Assassin.png|Assassin ProfileIcon0658 Fighter.png|Fighter ProfileIcon0659 Mage.png|Mage ProfileIcon0660 Marksman.png|Marksman ProfileIcon0661 Support.png|Support ProfileIcon0662 Tank.png|Tank ;Vintage ProfileIcon0580.png| Distributed with Other Purchases ;10 Pack of Winter Chests ProfileIcon1444 Snowbells.png|Snowbells ;Cosmic Dusk and Dawn Bundle ProfileIcon1638 Dusk and Dawn.png|Dusk and Dawn ;Dungeon Pass ProfileIcon2094.png|Arcade Poro ; Elementalist Lux ( ) ProfileIcon1435 Elementalist.png|Elementalist ;PROJECT 2016 ProfileIcon1232 DISRUPTION.png| ProfileIcon1226 EM Caster.png| ProfileIcon1229 Decrypter.png| ProfileIcon1230 Hyper Edge.png| ;Heartseeker 2017 Bundle ProfileIcon1457 Heartseeker.png|Heartseeker Category:Lists Category:Summoner icons Category:Summoner